User talk:DranzerX13
Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Metal Fight Beyblade logo.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DranzerX13 (Talk) 02:21, 29 March 2009 Vandalism Hi, I undid some vandalism on the Tyson Granger page. Could you block the user who did it? Thanks, Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:31, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hi, I was wondering whether you could make me an admin so I can stop vandalism. I will edit as much as i can as well. I am a good member and am Bureacrat on other wikis and sysop on one other. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:21, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I made you an admin, Solar Dragon. Thanks for your help. DranzerX13 20:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC). Recreation Dranzer, love the name, Kai was always my favorite. Anyways, I want to save the wiki, being that I used to love the show. However, with so many articles, this would prove to be difficult. Is there anything that you can do to help? :For example: King, always liked him. Or Zagart. Also, I have noticed quite a lot of duplicate pages. Tyson has a profile both as he and his Japanese persona.--Kylecharmed 20:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) hi uhh.. it wasn't a problem ^_^ I was just fixing some spelling errors if that s alright. Addition Hi, I noticed your Daichi page was redirected and there was also a false Daichi article so I added a whole bio to the best of my abilities to the Daichi article I hope it was alright. ^_^ n00b Hi!!Im new to editing wikis so if there is something wrong in the pages i edited please tell me AND DONT GET ANGRY!!! :D P.S sorry about my bad english --Caveman931 09:44, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Episodes? Hi there... Um... It says that the "Episodes" category has been deleted, is there a reason for that? Why The Shit Did You Delete The Kyouya Page? o-o deletion log can't find the logged versoin of the old kenta page, wanted to move it to mfwiki but coukldn't.... anyone have the url to the log? 22:28, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Also, "Solar Dragon" has rollback as a user right and it is something that is already part of "sysop" so it's redundant. :--Sxerks 23:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) add animangafooter? hi there, do any of the sysops here want to add the animanga footer to their main page? feel free to check out what some of the other sites have done ~~Gin-san (Talk) 10:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Looking for writers for the character pages I'm currently looking for people who want to write detailed summaries about each character on the character pages. Like on the Bleach, and Naruto wikia, each character has nice detailed summaries from the beginning of appearance to the current story arc, etc. DranzerX13 17:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Are you still around then? i only noticed today that you had given me admin powers and had forgotten I asked you for them. I don't really want to stay any more but will check occasionally if you don't want to stay. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 20:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin..:) hello there i am nishkarsh chugh..i am the author of beyblade season 1 official guidebook by scholastic inc.i was interested a lot in beyblade..that's why i chose to come to this wiki but it was not so good and neede maintainence..so i started off with my first page..black dranzer..gave it details and all..but after that i was not able to do anything..sorry but was busy with my next book..i want to be an admin so i am taking your permission..i am back to beyblade...please see black dranzer page for reference..all images and ost text is by me only..attack list also..if u dont believe check it..:)... Well i know there are too many admins request for you but believe me..i am the tight person..i am very proud of dranzer page..although i see many people have edited it but truly,i was the one who transformed it onto a ,masterpiece 2 pages Hi their is 2 page of almost every character. We should get rid of the page with less information and make sure every characters page has a last name and it is spelled right. For example Tala's page has a lot of information his other page is called Tala ValkovTala Valkov and has no information. I think that the better page should have the last name and the other page should be deleted.HazeShot 10:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to delete an account? I want to quit from this wiki. Please send the answer to detectivenike@gmail.com Episodes We already have some pages for MF episodes. For example MF001 if you want to change something you can, like the picture, plot, or something. HazeShot 22:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey I have a new Blog, check it out, it's important. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) IRC If you could, go to the IRC chat, link is on the main page. I have things I would like to discuss with you on Beyblade Wiki. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Here's the here link. EXTRA, EXTRA, NEW BLOG! Mm, hmm. Oh and great job with the template, thats even better than I could ever do. :D [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 03:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, another new Blog. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Check it out! :D Check out the border on my userpage.I made it especially for admins and it contains links to all of them on it. Enjoy and if you like it then feel free to add it to your pages :)--[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Favor Could you do me a favor and demote Solar Dragon from being a crat since you created this Wiki and no one else can, besides, Solar Dragon isn't active anymore. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 17:12, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Aw, I thought you could do it since you created the Wiki but I was wrong. Let's just forget about it. He obviously won't come back. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 18:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Please read, an important Blog. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hello, DranzerX13, would you come to chat with me and edboy here here? 3... 2... 1... Let it Rip! Max042599 21:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to be a bother, Could you come to chat with Me, Ed and Des? Ed wants to discuss something I think. The link is in the comment above. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Important Blog. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Dranzer, I know these messages are really bothering you but I really need to discuss matters on Beyblade Wiki in the IRC chat. Please it is really important. Click here to go to the IRC chat. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) New Blog, it is really important. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Dranzer EdBoy3, DarkusMaster84, and I are on chat. Want to join? A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat with EdBoy and I? A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 23:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I was not the one who plagerised, I took no part. It was I believe HazeShot and them. I am a bureaucrat, and I will keep my adminship, as I never plagerized. We have tried, but just to clear this up, I never copied their info. Review ALL my history, and see that I never copied. I don't even visit the WBO, because I have no interest in them. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 21:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Get your facts straight, before you go accusing people. I don't even know who plagerized. I was the one who wrote my own info. I never plagerized. We already supposivly "worked" this out. Besides, you removed noone else's rights anyways. So how the heck is this MY fault? I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 21:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll tell you what. If you can find one article that was completely plagerized, and I'm the one who added it then I'll fix up EVERY single page here. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 21:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Kai-V has 3 edits, and all were just debates. What gives her rights to right away be an admin when other user's don't have that? We have requirements, and she doesn't meet them. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 21:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I think it might've been Haze. Maybe EdBoy, but I doubt it was Manaphy or Tripod. FastBlade just arrived, and ZachAttack31 is a good truthworthy user. Likegames is FOR the WBO. So IDK who. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 21:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Really Important Blog, read it please. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tripodnumberone/UPDATE:_NEW_PLANS Get your game on! 22:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) New Theme? Hey Dranzer, I just wanted to ask um, do you want to change the wiki's theme, i.e. the color? The white looks a little bland and dull and I wanted to ask your opinion on it, suggestions, ideas, anything. Also for the Faust and Toby articles, should we merge them into one article, or keep them separate? They are the same character but they have different personalities, appearances, etc. Anyway just please answer those two questions and post a reply on my talk page, thanks. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Fine then, you don't have to moan about it, it was just a suggestion. I personally think the featured bey part would look better in the episode template but oh well, anyway, do I know you from somewhere? Wikipedia? I'm Beyblade4D on Wikipedia so if you know me, give me a shout :) [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 14:01, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Dranzer please come to Wikia Chat, I have more things about the Wiki I want to talk to you about. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you coming, I'm still in Chat waiting, I have serious things to talk about i.e. Templates, new projects etc. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, six days and you haven't edited. I know you edit occasioanly but you need to find time to edit Beyblade Wiki and make at least one edit a day. Not editing for multiple days in a row is not a good sign of being an admin. I'm not saying this to make you feel bad, I'm saying this so you can do better. If you really are the creator of the wiki you should at least find some time to make a couple edits. I know you log-in to the WBO at least once a day so why can't you do the same here? If you're really busy I'll understand, you just have to find some time to make at least one edit a day. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Also, you could at least add to you're userpage. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I kinda agree with Ed; We do need the help and, at the moment, there are some users that edit much more than you. I can understand lack of time may be a cause but if you log into the WBO each day, making an edit here isn't much. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 14:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) New Blog New blog, it's about the new site updates but there's something else in there that I decided to add this morning! --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 13:39, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dranzer, I need you to really come to Chat, I have to talk about serous important things for the wiki, and I need you to be there, please come, I'll understand if you don't have the time. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I just looked through the history for the first three Episode Pages for Metal Masters. Can you stop changing the characters names so they're shorter? It doesn't look as good, Take the 4D episodes pages as an example. I know this was a while ago but y'know. Thank you. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 15:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) In responce to the message you left Ed; That's because we were all on the Wiki's private chat? It's located or on a pages Sidebar. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Dranzer, look I went to Wikia Chat not IRC. We don't use IRC anymore, because as an update we got Wikia Chat. It is located on every page. You just click Joina nd you're chatting. So can you please come to Chat now, I'm waiting for you, please. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:12, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok forget the Wikia Chat, go to IRC Chat I am there already, please come I really need to talk to you on serious matters. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Wow! I didn't know Monobook still existed! Tough break :/ [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 08:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok I understand, but I don't have MSN or Yahoo, my mom does. Maybe I'll get one sometimes to stay in touch with you but for now I would like to talk with you on IRC right now, I use EST so it's kinda hard because you use PST. Anyway please try to make it right now, if you can't go to IRC and stay there, because I was waiting there the whole time, make sure you check if there is a message because I will be on IRC. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:19, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to drop a line to say that you are totally awesome! AnimeMa 21:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Please read this. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 14:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Dranzer, can you come to Chat, now please, I want to talk to you about Beyblade Wiki, it's serious. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Urgent News! 4D now has a dub name! Cick here for the blog --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 13:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat, please Dranzer, can you come to Chat, but not Wikia Chat, IRC Chat, click this to go, I wanna explain why I wasn't here and talk to you about thing on the wiki. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm waiting Dranzer, pelase come. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Meeting For the meeting this Saturday, I may or may not make it so, if I'm not there, just continue without me and I wish the best of luck. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 17:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Meeting Just a reminder about the Admin Meeting. It's on Saturday 3rd September at 12:00pm PST (Midday). All Admins are expected to be there, if there is a problem, Talk to me or DranzerX13. And yes, this is a auto-message from my bot :P --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Just stoping by to stay "Hi!",.. Hi! Dranzer, sorry but I can't do that encoding like we planned. A relative died during the week and I've gotta go to the funeral which is on that Sunday :/ Sorry but you'll have to find someone else or just skip that episode and do both when you get back. Once again, I'm sorry :( [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Read it here. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey y don't u join the chat?We would like being frnds with u.Asansol blaze 12:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Metal Masters UK I had contacted Nickolodeon UK via e-mail about it back in December, to which they said they were airing all the episodes within a ten week period, with 50 and 51 airing on the same Friday. However, they seem to air 3 new episodes a week at the moment, with the other days being re-runs. The information could be removed now since it is no longer true. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC)